


Quicken and Fuel

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://monaboyd-month.livejournal.com/"><b>monaboyd_month</b></a>. With this pairing, I feel like a radio talk show listener: long time reader, first time writer. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quicken and Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**monaboyd_month**](http://monaboyd-month.livejournal.com/). With this pairing, I feel like a radio talk show listener: long time reader, first time writer. I hope you like it.

Dom is late and Billy's need is rising. He keeps up his end of the conversation - quick witted, thoughtful, good-natured - but every minute his senses are on alert. As time passes, he begins to worry that this craving, this addiction for Dom, is creeping onto his face. He tries to school his features, to play it casual. But occasionally the looks in his friend's eyes seem too knowing, and he realizes at this moment he's lost the ability to act, that he's lost period.

The door is behind him and on the far side of the bar, but despite the distance he knows when Dom has entered the room. Without turning he can picture Dom walking toward the bar, the slight rise of his shirt as he leans in to order a drink, the not-so-subtle swagger as he heads for their table. Billy's fingers stroke absently down the side of his glass, feeling instead the raised appliqué across the front of Dom's t-shirt and the tightly-stretched denim of his jeans. The overpowering bass of the music fades beneath the steady rhythm of Dom's pulse, increasing in speed and volume the closer he gets. Billy's own heartbeat mixes with Dom's in his ears, slowly becoming the only thing he needs to hear in the room.

He almost gasps when Dom drops next to him in the booth, doesn't so much shove him over as forces Billy to share his space. The position is both awkward and divine and Billy suddenly finds the cracks in the table beneath his hands fascinating as he fights the urge to look into stormy grey eyes filled with mischief and want. Dom swings his arm across Billy's shoulders and Billy moves imperceptibly closer, absorbing the heat of Dom's body through every pore of his skin. If he concentrates he can just make out the quiet whoosh of air through Dom's lungs, can feel the exhalations against his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye he studies the rise and fall of Dom's chest, flexes his arm to try and achieve just a little more contact.

Billy takes a deep breath through his nose and is filled with Dom's woodsy smell. He thinks there's something earthy and honest about it with a strong musk that screams sex, and Billy wonders not for the first time how anyone manages not to lose themselves in desire for this man. He parts his lips slightly to be able to taste the scent on his tongue, flooding his mind with images of Dom rising above him, with the delicious friction of Dom thrusting inside him, shallow and deep and making Billy beg for more. He takes a sip of his drink but it's Dom's cum in his mouth, Dom's cock filling his throat, cutting off his air.

A shudder wracks through his body and Billy almost struggles to his feet, not able to breathe, not able to think, not able to see. But Dom is there with an ever so slightly stronger grip on his shoulder and Billy instantly settles, regains his equilibrium and returns to the room. They stay until the bar closes and the table of friends stumble out into the night. With Viggo and Elijah they head down the road, saying goodbye to both men as they reach their respective streets. Then it's just the two of them, alone in the purply black of the night, walking steadily from streetlamp to streetlamp until Billy's house is in front of them. He turns and faces Dom, noticing the cheeky smile is now feral, the sleepy drunk eyes now brilliant and demanding.

Billy lunges forward and pushes in, fucks Dom's mouth with his tongue, urgent and burning, pressing his full-length against Dom's rangy body. He doesn't stop as he shoves Dom backwards down the walk, up the stairs, against the door. A low growl pins Dom in place as Billy's hands nimbly find their way inside Dom's jeans and take firm hold of thickening flesh. Material is shoved down thighs as Billy drops and quickly strips Dom of all control, urging him to push past willing lips and assail his senses with the strength of his release. For several moments all Billy can hear is blood rushing in his veins, drowning out the roar of crickets in the darkness. His skin tingles and he feels fevered, the cool night air turning to steam in his lungs.

Dom's body is heavy against his side as Billy finally maneuvers them inside, down the hall and into the bedroom. He forces Dom over the edge once more before sinking into his body, now so hot Billy thinks his skin will ignite. Merciless, relentless, gripping so tightly he knows it must hurt. Dom is incoherent beneath him, his voice alternating between choked and breathy gasps, his body nearly spent yet still eagerly meeting each stroke, wanting nothing more than this moment, this closeness, to be stretched.

With a cry Dom cums one final time, pulling Billy with him. Billy can hardly breathe, can feel Dom's chest heaving underneath him. He pulls in a few more shuddering breaths, then starts to lift himself, not wanting to crush Dom. But strong limbs keep him close, hold him still while Dom places warm, open mouthed kisses anywhere he can reach. Billy feels renewed and refreshed, every expression of love, every intimacy, never failing to make his heart come alive. He settles his head on Dom's chest, lets himself be lulled into a light sleep.

Once again his senses are immersed in Dom, the smell and taste of sex against his skin, the muffled sounds of exhaustion and contentment, the small movement of Dom's fingers on Billy's back more captivating then he could ever imagine. A few minutes to catch their breath, to snuggle and talk and nourish, and the air will once more reignite, their passion perpetual and sustaining, their love innate and natural.


End file.
